Rough Landings
by head-in-clouds
Summary: About one month after Nightmare's defeat someone crash lands in Dreamland. MK and OC pairing later on! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is!! Chapter one!! *happy dance* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anything but my OC!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tiff, Tuff and Kirby were looking up at the stars. The sky had not a single cloud in it making it a perfect night for star gazing. Tiff was busy pointing out all of the numerous constellations in the sky.

Unbeknownst to the star gazing trio, Meta Knight was also looking at the perfect night sky himself, reflecting on recent events. The Universe was finally at peace. Nightmare was gone and his space fortress destroyed, all thanks to the young pink puffball.

He looked down upon Kirby. He had started training him about two weeks after Kirby's greatest victory, to date. It had been about a month since NME's defeat but Meta Knight still felt the need to train him incase a new treat arose.

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard "Tiff! Look a shooting star!!" Meta Knight looked up and sure enough there was the "shooting star". But the tail was all wrong and it was steadily growing larger, as if it was a meteor or a spaceship. His eyes followed the object across the sky until it crashed into the ground.

Meta Knight ran off to the crash site; making sure he was some distance away on the edge of the crater. As the the dust cleared he saw that it was a small one man spaceship in the shape of a tear drop. It had a reflective surface which would have made it almost impossible to see in space. The ship was also severely damaged. He also noticed the kids were coming to investigate it as well.

He watched as the main hatch of the ship opened.

??? POV

I opened my eyes "Ow...Where am I?" I looked at the state of my vessel. "Aw man…this was my best one yet…"

I opened the main hatch to look at the damage to the hull. I took a quick around at the scenery as I exited. There were four people watching me; but I decided to ignore them for the time being.

I looked at damage and sighed. It would take a while to repair. I groaned in mild frustration, being stuck on a foreign planet with a damaged ship was not part of my plans.

* * *

**I'm not too good with opening chapters....but please review!! **

**Chapter two may be a while off FYI....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeay!! I finally finished chapter two!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC.**

**I almost forgot all thoughts will be italicized. **_Like this..._

* * *

Chapter 2

Tiff, Tuff and Kirby ran towards the crash site. What they saw was a light yellow puffball with white gloves, and orange shoes that was inspecting its damaged ship.

**Yellow Puffball's POV**

I really wanted to be left alone so when I heard the only female ask, "Hey! Are you okay?" I ignored her. It's not that I wanted to be mean to them. I just wasn't in the mood to interact with the natives.

I returned my focus to my damaged ship, taking mental notes of what need to be replaced and estimates of how much time each repair would take. However the young ones would not leave me in peace.

"Poyo!"

I cringed slightly but ignored the boy.

I walked around to see the state the exhaust ports when I once again heard, "Poyo!"

I thought to myself; '_If he dares say 'poyo' one more time I __**will **__scare him off.'_

When I nearly completed the analysis of the back of the ship sure enough my current stalker said, "POYO!"

I turned around and said "What do you…" and sighed. I could not bring myself to scare the pink infant boy.

I figured it would be best to respond to the girl now since my previous plan backfired.

**3rd Person**

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just assessing how damaged my ship was." She turned revealing sky blue eyes.

Tuff then said in response, "We know some people who could help you repair your ship."

The yellow puffball responded, "The ship is of my own design and I'd rather make the necessary repairs myself, but thanks for the offer, kid."

The boy responded, "My names not 'kid', its Tuff." His sister introduced herself, "and my names Tiff and that's…" The infant star warrior was jumping up and down saying, "Kaabii, Kaabii!" Tiff then continued, "Kirby."

The being then said, "My name is Kali."

Tuff looked at Kali quizzically saying, "Isn't Kali a girl's name." The adult then laughed, "That's because I am a girl."Both of the siblings stood there dumfounded because they both had assumed that Kali was a male.

The female puffball then continued, "I bet Kirby could tell right away." Kirby affirmed the statement by saying, "Poyo!"

"If you're really a girl then why aren't you wearing a bow?" Tuff retorted. Kali just said, "I don't do bows."

While Tuff and Kali were arguing about why girls should or should not wear bows, Meta Knight was watching the female visitor with great interest.

He had thought for the longest time that he and Kirby were the last of their entire race. However with Kali's appearance; hope was once again restored that Nightmare had failed to completely exterminate their species, as he tried to so many times in the past. Also the chances that a female would survive the genocide were about a ten hundred thousand billion to one.

Meta Knight then wondered , '_How did she survive…?'_

_

* * *

_

**This chapter would have been so much longer but my brain died...**

**Anyway... REVIEW!! ^_^**


End file.
